Bonding of the 126th Year
by Sonanoka21093
Summary: A continuation of chapter 7/8 of Dreams of Paradise. Rated M for Yuukarin fooling around, and a bit of Aya x Wriggle. ...When I say a bit, I mean that it's the theme of the story.


Disclaimer: My marbles! My marbles! I've lost my marbles! Touhou still doesn't belong to me, It belongs to Zun.

A/N: Ahahahaha, well, I suppose I should finally get around to finishing this, huh? Started it... like 130 chapters ago! No, not of DoP. That would be an odd thing to say, otherwise... Well, on with the show!

Continuing where chapter 8 of Dreams of Paradise left off, Garden of the Sun, Yuuka's PoV:

Grinding, pressing, and twisting, the pair of hips did their best to come together in their own unique form of kiss. I watched, as the two that the hips belonged to, Aya and Wriggle, drove themselfs onwards towards their mutual destination - to their own blissful insanities.

The two of them kissed with great ferver, desperate to cause pleasure - for who, it did not matter.

They were like a pair rutting boars, with the ferocity that they went at it with. ...Not sure which would be the male boar, and which the female, however.

From the sidelines, hidden from view, I pulled out Aya's camera and began to silently take pictures. This would be a fun little surprise for the little birdy, when next she developed her film~!

"A-ahh... mm... m-moah..." Aya had a thin strand of dripping down her chin as she moaned. It had been many, many years since she last felt this good, with the last time being by her own hand, and that sensation _really_ couldn't compare to the pleasure she was feeling at that moment. She rarely had time for such ways of... stress relief, due to having a near endless desire for 'just one more time' when it came to ataining a good end. The last time she lost herself to such things as pleasing herself, she ended up badly dehydrated, and a bit raw!

The force with which Aya was rubbing againt the bug would likly cause a human's flesh to rip, and bleed, but Wriggle was no human - not even an ex-human. She had always been an insect, even if a great deal of that time she looked so very human.

Not that Aya had ever been anything but a tengu, as she had been a tengu for all of her 1000+ years of life.

"Mmmn... Ah luh yuh, Aha...!" Shouted the muffled little bug, before she stiffened up, and the credits rolled for her own good end.

With that, I added another picture, capturing the moment that Wriggle threw her head back, and chittered and moaned in bliss.

Heh, maybe I should get a camera of my own, for just such occasions...

"Looks like you two are having fun, hmm?" I stepped from the shadows, revealing myself to the pair. Wriggle realy wasn't there at that point anyways, and didn't even look towards her mistress - me. I'll have to save that bit of... attitude, for another time. I mean, really, I'd rather have an excuse to torture the bug, instead of having her do someting to piss me off...

Aya began to look fearfully towards me, as it was as clear as day to her that I was going to soon change things in some way. She hated how offten she was right when it came to such things.

Because she was _right._

"Alright, lets get you two to a comfier location! I wouldn't want my guests to feel _uncomfortable_ as they slept, would I~?" The plaid terror that was myself had the most sadistic of grins on her face, my eyes narrowed to the point of being a pair of slits, and my grin stretching ear-to-ear. If looks could kill, that would be a double spark at point blank range - and I wasn't even _angry_ anymore for what Aya had done!

Aya soon found herself being picked up by my strong arms, followed by little Wriggy. I do so enjoy keeping them guessing with what I might do~

I had already prepared a cell for them to spend the night, and so sat them down on the old matress that was in the corner of it.

With that out of the way, I said, "Good night~"

"...Gooh nihgh, ladeh Yuuha." Wriggle was always a polite girl, and looked so very cute when she tries to talk, even though the ball-gag tried its best to keep her silent.

"Yah, yah... gooh nihgh..." ...Not that Aya can't be a bit cute, too.

And so, I left them be, so as to go turn in for the night, locking their cell on my way out, and made my way up the basement steps.

It took awhile, but I eventually arived at the top of the steps, and closed door behind me. I let out a sigh, and thought of how much I wished to find love.

Wriggle is too young for me, I'm only interested in hurting Aya, and I can't particularly think of anyone that I would find of interest.

I wonder if Aya's newspaper has a personals section...?

...What am I thinking...? That sounds like a horrible place to look! I'm sure it'd be full of lies, and trickery.

Unbeknownst to myself, the personals section of Aya's newspaper was actually quite a bit more honest than the rest, even if it was very... bare. Very few youkai, and even less humans made use of it, as the tengu don't particularly have a good reputation. Though, it's the fault of crow tengu, really.

After a short while longer, I had made my way to my room, which was full of tens of thousands of flower petals. Once there, I let my clothes turn back into the petal, which mixed in quite well with those which fill my room. A colorful explosion that never wilts...

My clothes are quite made of flowers, specifically black and red roses, as they give the desired colors for my outfit. The undershirt being made of lillies, but not the Suzuran, as that... would be _far_ from healthy. Sure, they are only mildly dangerous, but... Well, having something poisonous against your skin can't be good for it, correct?'

With my body bare, as I'm not about to sleep in the nude, I created a set of pale, pink pajamas out of numerous sakura petals around my room, and flopped into a particularly dense pile of petals.

I love the smell of my flower-bed.

It wasn't long untill I fell asleep, snoring gently, and snuggling into my comfy little bed.

In the basement, the panting pair had already fallen asleep against eachother, enjoying eachothers warmth.


End file.
